Thwomp
Thwomps are enemies in Super Mario Galaxy, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and Super Mario Galaxy 2. They look like huge, gray rocks with an angry face. Thwomps have spikes on their sides. Thwomps are seen in the air at first. They attack Mario (or Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad) by dropping down on the ground,when Mario nears them, crushing him, if he is under them. Mario can also get hurt if he touches their spikes. If this happens he will lose a life or lose a form or die at small form (NSMB Wii). Thwomps in Super Mario Galaxy are much larger than usual and their spikes are blunt. They drop when Mario nears them. If Mario gets crushed, he loses a life no matter how much health he had. Thwomps can be found in a few galaxies in the game. They can be found mostly in the Beach Bowl Galaxy, however, they do make appearances in a few other galaxies such as the Dusty Dune Galaxy and Melty Molten Galaxy. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, the Thwomp has a darker gray color. Their spikes are more realistic. Thwomps have a smaller face. Thwomps act the same way they usually do. In this game, Thwomps are rare. They only appear in World 1's castle and Kamek's boss battle in World 8 (NSMB Wii). Super Thwomps also appear. They are bigger Thwomps that crush and destroy gray blocks when they drop. Thwomps are unable to be defeated, unless you have a Starman effect or perform a Simultaneous Ground Pound. To perform a Simultaneous Ground Pound all players (multiplayer only) must perform a Ground Pound at the same time. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Thwomps act the same way they do in Super Mario Galaxy. However, they are much more common. They appear in galaxies such as the Fleet Glide Galaxy, Throwback Galaxy, etc. They appear mostly in the Stone Cyclone Galaxy, along with Tox Boxes, their sub-species, however. You see, the Stone Cyclone Galaxy is made up of the same planet Thwomps and Tox Boxes were most common on in the Beach Bowl Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy. Mario/Luigi still lose a life if they are crushed by a Thwomp in SMG 2. Whomps, another sub-species and their sub-species also appear in Super Mario Galaxy 2. A new sub-species of Thwomps, the Rhomp, make an appearance on one planet in the Slipsand Galaxy. Rhomps attack by rolling down that particular planet, causing a life to be lost if they roll over Mario/Luigi. Thwomps also appear in Mario Kart Wii, however their appearance comes from Super Mario 64 DS. They appear on all three of the "Bowser's Castle" courses: Bowser's Castle, Bowser's Castle (N64), and Bowser Castle 3. Here, they act as obstacles that will flatten racers if they slam down onto them. A Super Thwomp appears in the battle course, Thwomp Desert, where it lies in the middle of the arena. When this Super Thwomp slams down, it creates a giant shockwave that affects the racers' movement if they are caught in it. Like the regular Thwomps, the Super Thwomp can also flatten players if it slams down on them. Thwomps also appear in Mario Party 8. Even though they are absent from game boards, they are still present in minigames. In the minigame, Balancing Act, Thwomps appear as obstacles that both block the path and can squish players who are beneath it when it slams down. If the racers are squished, they cannot move until a few seconds later. The Thwomp also appears in the minigame, Cardiators, where they are one of the cards. A Thwomp is also one of the racers in Moped Mayhem. In Spector Inspector, a Thwomp is one of the many characters to be found in the room. An item based on Thwomps, the Thwomp Candy, appears in the game too. If eaten, the player's head becomes a stone version of their original head. If the player rams into an opponent, he will fall on that opponent and flatten them, destroying half of that opponent's Coins. Thwomps also make an appearance in Mario Party 9, however, it is fairly minor. They only appear in one minigame, Thwomper Room. They have their appearance from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Here, players must dodge these enemies. However, Thwomps warn players when they are about to fall by opening their eyes. This allows the players to easily get out of the way before they get crushed. If a Thwomp crushes a player in this minigame, that player is eliminated. Thwomps have their own constellation that can be purchased at the Museum. It is named "Riled Rock". A single Thwomp appears in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. It blocks the path in a certain part of Frostown. To move it, players must get Princess Peach to blow kisses at it. When this happens, the Thwomp will rise and allow heroes to pass by it. Thwomps also appear as obstacles in the Dream Ice Hockey event. They stun any player caught beneath them when they fall. Thwomps, however, cast a shadow when they are about to fall. There can either be normal-sized Thwomps or pccasionally massive-sized Thwomps. Thwomps also appear as obstacles in the Dream Rafting event of Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. They are the second obstacle that must be cleared. The Thwomps attempt to pound the players' raft, causing it to float underwater and cause the team to fall off of it. After passing the Bob-omb barrage at the beginning of the course, two Thwomps will appear. Later, after passing by some Cheep-Cheeps, there is a cavern with several Thwomps along one route. If the player chooses the route opposite the "Thwomp route" they can bypass them safely. Thwomps also appear in Super Paper Mario, however, only five of them appear in the entire game. All five of them are found in the Chapter 1-2, located in an underground area beneath Yold Town. These five Thwomps attack by slamming the ground and rising back up to the ceiling quickly and continuously. These five Thwomps cannot be defeated, and the only way to pass them is to switch to 3D and walk past them. Using a Pixl's attacks only stops them temporarily. Grabbing a Thwomp as Thoreau will stop them and make them sweat, while using Fleep makes them spin in place. However, they will return to their normal attacking after a short while. Their appearance in this game is from Super Mario Bros. 3. Basically, the Thwomps have one large spike on top of their head, which is surrounded by several other spikes. In this game (Super Paper Mario), Thwomps have faces on both sides. Spiny Tromps and Spiky Tromps, a sub-species of Thwomps, also appear in Super Paper Mario. Spiny Tromps appear on Mount Lineland and Underwhere Road. They act as obstacles and cannot be defeated, only avoided. Spiky Tromps appear in the Yold Ruins. Spiky Tromps are invincible, however, they are not too difficult to dodge. Thwomps appear in Mario Strikers Charged Football at The Sand Tomb. They stomp the ground in the brown rocky area of the arena. They do not fall in the sand, however the sand slows down the characters' movement. Also, if a character is crushed by a Thwomp, that character will be stunned for a certain amount of time. Thwomps do not appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, however, a spikeless Thwomp acts as one of Kirby's "Stone" move transformations. Gallery Kirby Thwomp.jpg|This is the Thwomp transformation that Kirby can become when he uses his Stone move in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This background stage here is either Entrance to Subspace, Subspace (Part 1), or Subspace (Part 2). SPM Thwomp.jpg|Mario nears the five Thwomps in the underground area of Yold Town of Super Paper Mario. He is in 3D mode. 112 ThwompCard.png|This is a Thwomp's Catch Card from Super Paper Mario. MP9 Minigame Thwomp.png|Koopa Troopa, Waluigi, Birdo, and Princess Peach dodge many Thwomps in Thwomper Room of Mario Party 9. MP8 BalancingAct.jpg|Mario passes some Thwomps in Balancing Act of Mario Party 8. 079.jpg|Mario Spins next to a Thwomp in the Starting Planet of the Dusty Dune Galaxy. This is in Super Mario Galaxy. Look how huge that enemy is! Thwomp NSMBW.png|This is a sprite of a Thwomp from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Extra Pictures * Category:Enemies Category:Mario enemies Category:Hazards of Mario Kart Wii